EP 1 737 715 B1 has already disclosed a valve seat support fixed to a solenoid valve and comprising a sleeve-shaped support housing containing a valve seat body which is made of a plastic and has the contour of a hollow cylinder. To fix the valve seat body to the support housing, the lower sleeve portion is angled radially inward into a flange which is embedded in the plastic of the valve seat body on both sides.
The proposed fixing of the valve seat body to the support housing however requires additional material to produce the angled flange, and has not proved particularly advantageous in relation to the embedding of the flange in the plastic of the valve seat body on both sides.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.